


Just Kiss Already

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Scott’s sister and you meet Hope through Scott.





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’ve been helping Hope with teaching your brother, Scott, how to actually fight. With knowing a thing or two about fighting since you used to work with Shield, you thought you would help him out.

The first day you met Hope, your breath hitched. You were just in awe of her. And seeing her fight just took your breath away. 

When Hope saw you for the first time she couldn’t believe how gorgeous you were. She also couldn’t believe you were actually Scott’s sister. The first time she saw you fight she was in awe. 

Over the weeks that you helped Hope train Scott, you could feel yourself falling for Hope. Of course Scott knew, every chance he got he would give you a knowing smirk which always caused you to playfully slap him.

xxxxx

After a long day of training, Scott left the room to rest for a little while. You just shook your head but you couldn’t help but smile. Now it as just you and Hope in the room.

Hope looked over at you and smiled. “Even after the weeks we’ve been helping Scott I’m still amazed at your fighting skills, (Y/N).” She moved over to you so she was standing right next to you.

“You are?” You looked down and bit your lip. “I’m amazing amazed at your fighting skills.” When you looked at her, you saw her blushing. 

It was quiet for a little bit before you both looked at each other. “I was wondering if-” You both said at the same time causing the both of you to laugh.

You ran your hand through your hair. “You can go first.” You smiled at her. 

Hope bit her lip before continuing what she was going to say before. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? As in a date. But only if you want it to be a date.”

Hope was asking you on a date. She was actually asking you out on a date! You could feel your heart beating like crazy and the butterflies in your stomach start to flutter. 

When you didn’t say anything, Hope took your silence as rejection, she felt her heart sink. “If you don’t want to go on a date we could just hang out as-”

“No, no, I would love to go on a date with you!” You reached forward and took her hands in yours. “I just couldn’t believe you were asking me out on a date because I’ve been meaning to ask you out.” You blushed.

You didn’t even realize how close the two of you were and when you did, your blush deepened. You looked into Hope’s eyes and she looked into yours, she looked down at your lips before looking back into your eyes.

Scott walked back into the room and saw You and Hope so close together and how you were looking at each other. “Just kiss each other already!”

You and Hope looked over at Scott to find him smirking, you just glared at him, and by the look he had on his face you knew Hope was glaring at him as well. He quickly left the room, leaving you two alone again.

“Could I-” 

You cut Hope off by pulling her into a sweet kiss. Hope wrapped her arms around your neck as your arms wrapped around her waist. As soon as the two of you pulled away from the kiss, you rest your forehead against hers, you both had huge smiles on your faces.


End file.
